


Haste

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki wants Tony to fuck him. Now.





	Haste

Tony massaged lube around Loki’s rim in soft circles. Slowly, he slid one finger inside.

“Don’t you dare make me wait,” Loki demanded, craning his neck to glare over his shoulder.

Tony smirked and removed his finger without delay. He gripped Loki’s hips and shoved his cock into him. Loki pushed back against him, then began to pull away, aiming to fuck himself with Tony’s hardness. Tony caught him and held him still. 

“So impatient.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Loki cried desperately.

Tony wanted to tease him, but he was impatient too, so he pounded into Loki with abandon.


End file.
